Hedwigs dagje
by CartoonJessie
Summary: Hedwig vertelt over zijn dag. Luister hoe hij denkt over Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Sirius en om maar meteen het irriterendste personage voor hem te noemen, Koe... Boordevol ironie. Een HP-fic zoals je er nog geen hebt gelezen! Eindelijk compleet!!
1. Hoofdstuk 1

O nee… Niet weer…. Ik was nog maar net terug van de jacht! Hij kon dit gewoonweg niet menen. Toch wel. Ik zag hem mijn kant uitwandelen. 

"Hedwig!", riep hij. "Ik heb een brief!"

Tegen mijn zin vloog ik naar beneden. Ik had niet echt veel keus.

Ik had de dag ervoor nog enkele tovenaarsjongens gezien die niet bepaald respectvol met hun uilen omgingen… Een blonde zwadderaarsjongen, die altijd gevolgd werd door twee aardappelzakken, had zijn uil, een oude, verwaande oehoe, met een sommeerspreuk naar beneden getoverd toen deze niet kwam! 

"Accio oehoe!", had de jongen met kille stem geschreeuwd.

En daar was de oehoe in zijn hand gevlogen. Het zou grappig zijn geweest, als het niet zo eng had geleken. 

Maar zolang ik mijn meester gehoorzaamde, zou ik in orde zijn. Niet dat mijn meester me ooit al iets slechts had aangedaan, maar je kon nooit genoeg op je hoede zijn. 

"Hedwig, breng dit naar Sirius!", zei hij zacht terwijl hij een stuk perkament en een pakje aan mijn poot vastbond. 

Mijn meester keek me aan, wachtend op een antwoord. Waarom liet hij me nou niet met rust? Ik had honger! En hij had ook al niets lekkers voor me mee! Dankzij Koe, de kleine veerbal, had ik die nacht niet één muis kunnen vangen. Hij had me voortdurend luid krassend zitten volgen, waardoor alle wandelende hapjes ons van kilometers ver hadden gehoord en zich hadden verstopt. 

"Hedwig doet wel een beetje vreemd vandaag…"

Het was die jonge heks weer, die altijd boeken met zich mee droeg. Ze keek me onderzoekend aan en mijn meester knikte.

"Ze heeft waarschijnlijk weer een bui…", zei mijn meester vieroog.

Een bui? Ik een bui? Ik had nooit buien.

Oke, dat is misschien een leugentje… Maar komaan, zo humeurig was ik toch niet? Of wel?

Plots vloog de deur van de uilenvleugel weer open en de vuurtoren-vriend met de ontelbare sproeten vloog binnen. 

"Mijn God! … Sneep!... Hij…"

"Vergeet niet te ademen, Ron.", zei de heks.

De vuurtoren nam een paar keer diep adem.

"Ik had me net kunnen verstoppen! Hij had me bijna gezien! Wat doet die ook altijd op deze onmenselijke uren op de gangen? Heeft die geen slaap nodig of zo?!"

Mijn meester zuchtte diep. 

"Het is inderdaad wel riskant om zo vroeg op de ochtend door de gangen te lopen, maar nog riskanter om overdag naar hier te komen, wanneer iedereen ons kan zien! Vergeet niet dat niemand behalve Perkamentus weet van onze brieven aan Sirius!"

De heks en de vuurtoren knikten en mijn meester streelde me over mijn hoofd. Ik wou eigenlijk nog steeds niet gaan. Ik had honger! Stomme Koe. 

Net toen ik aan Koe dacht, hoorde ik plots weer luid gekras. Koe had zijn meester gezien, en kwam nu opgewonden naar beneden gevlogen. Hij zoefde rond de vuurtoren, die hem liever niet rond zich wou hebben.

Nou, beter rond de vuurtoren dan rond mij. Snel vloog ik het raam uit, op weg naar die hond die in een mens kon veranderen. Waarom kon ik nou niet gewoon naar die reus gaan? Die woonde lekker dichtbij, en die bood mij ook telkens iets om te eten aan. Niet dat het bepaald eetbaar was, maar op dit moment zou ik zelfs zijn stenen broodjes opkrijgen, zo'n honger had ik!

Maar nee, ik moest naar die armzalige hond gaan. Die had amper eten voor zichzelf, laat staan voor mij! Ik vroeg me af wat er in het pakje zat. Het was best zwaar. Misschien was het eten voor de hondsman? Kon best wel eens het geval zijn… Zou ik het pakje opendoen en zelf eten wat erin zat? 

Geen goed idee. Het beeld van die accio-oehoe spookte nog steeds door mijn hoofd.

Na een uurtje fladderen boven het verboden bos kwam ik dan eindelijk toch bij de grot aan. Ik vloog de grot binnen en kennelijk verschrok ik de hondsman een beetje. Hij sprong op zodra hij me hoorde en keek me met een wilde blik aan.

Kalm ging ik op een steen zitten en wachtte ik tot de hondsman het pakje van mijn poot haalde. Nieuwsgierig, maar zonder te laten merken dat ik dat was, keek ik mee terwijl de hondsman het opende. O nee…

Mijn jonge meester had hem van allerlei lekkers gestuurd. Verse broodjes, vlees, nootjes en kaas. De kaas interesseerde mij niet. Uilen aten geen kaas. Maar die broodjes, en dat vlees! Heerlijk! Ik zou er alles voor geven om er iets van te krijgen!

Ik wachtte ongeduldig en kraste terwijl de hondsman begon te eten. De hondsman keek me snel terug aan.

"Oh, Hedwig. Ik was je bijna vergeten."

De hondsman stond op met een kippenboutje in de hond, en kwam naar me toe. Toen hij voor me stond, hoorde ik mijn eigen maag rammelen van de honger en als het fysiek mogelijk was geweest, had ik gekwijld. Maar kwijlen was dus een van de vele fysieke beperkingen van uilen.

Vreemd genoeg maakte hij helemaal geen aanstalten om mij iets van dat lekkers te geven. Vreemder nog, hij zocht in zijn broekzak. Even later haalde hij er een verfomfaaide stukje perkament uit. 

"Bedankt voor het lekkers te brengen, Hedwig. Breng deze brief maar terug naar Harry.", zei hij doodnormaal terwijl hij het stukje perkament vastbond.

Ik was ontsteld. Nu kon ik weer helemaal terug naar Zweinstein vliegen op mijn lege maag! Nijdig vloog ik terug op en verdween ik uit de grot en na een lange, hongerige vlucht die maar niet leek te eindigen, landde ik in het raamkozijn van de kamer waar meester vieroog en zijn vriend de vuurtoren sliepen. De kamer was verlaten en de bedden waren ongemaakt. 

Ze hadden nog les. En het zou nog wel een tijdje duren eer ze terugkwamen. En ondertussen kon ik hier heel alleen in deze kamer zonder eten of niks blijven wachten.

Alhoewel… Heel alleen?

**Tot zover hoofdstuk 1. Hoofdstuk 2 komt er snel aan. (ik plan er niet meer dan 3, het gaat maar over één dag trouwens)  
Voor hen onder jullie die ook Jen Lovsky lezen, niet vrezen, ik ben bezig aan het volgende hoofdstuk. Het enige probleem is dat mijn computer twee weken geleden is gecrasht en een aantal pagina's kwijt ben. (Het viel nog mee, het waren er maar 6 van de 70 die ik klaar heb) Dat zevende hoofdstuk ben ik dus ook kwijt. Maar het zal er snel terug op staan!  
Veel groetjes  
Jessie  
En wees niet bang te reviewen! Ik ben er dol op om die dingen te lezen! (En ik lees ze dus ook allemaal!)**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Plots kraakte de deur open en kwamen drie wel heel kleine groene wezentjes de kamer binnen. De een droeg al vreemdere kleren dan de anderen, al zag de laatste er toch het vreemdste uit. Eentje droeg een wit stuk beddenlaken rond zich en de ander een stuk gordijn van velours. Maar de laatste viel het meeste uit de toon. Een kastanjebruine trui, een paars short, een oranje en een knalgele sok en op zijn groen hoofd droeg hij een wollen blauwen muts, waarin hij twee gaten had gemaakt zodat zijn oren erdoorheen floepten.

De wezentjes begonnen meteen de rommel op te ruimen en de bedden te maken. Die met zijn blauwe muts begon de boel af te stoffen, deels met toverkunst natuurlijk, want hij was veel te klein om boven alle kasten uit te komen. 

Plots rammelde mijn maag weer, luider dan tevoren. De twee minder opvallende wezens poetsten verder, maar die met zijn blauwe muts en andere felgekleurde attributen spitste zijn oren en draaide zich plots zoekend om. Toen hij mij zag zitten, werden zijn zwarte, glimmende oogjes nog groter dan ze al waren en kwam hij met open mond dichterbij. 

"Oh!", bracht hij er met een hoge, verrukte stem uit. "U is uil van de grote Harry Potter!"

Wie, ik?   
Had het wezen het tegen mij? De andere twee wezens reageerden er niet op, hij moest het dus wel tegen mij hebben. En hij had inderdaad wel 'uil' gezegd en naar mij gekeken… Hij had het dus degelijk tegen mij.

"U heeft honger van brief te bezorgen, nee?", vroeg het wezentje terwijl hij met een lange, groene vinger naar de brief wees die nog steeds aan mijn poot vast hing.  
Ja, zeg, wat had ik een honger! Het groene wezentje glimlachte breed en zei: "Ik zal uil van Harry Potter eten brengen!"  
Oh, God ja! Als hij zich maar haastte! Snel verdween hij uit de kamer .  
Drie minuten later kwam het wezen terug met een schaal vol hapjes waarop de hondsman jaloers zou zijn geweest! Ik at zoveel als ik kon, kleine stukjes rozijnenbrood, wat cornflakes, stukjes spek… Het was allemaal overheerlijk! Het groene wezentje keek me gelukkig aan terwijl ik at. Hij aaide me met zijn lange, groene vinger boven op mijn hoofd. Ik liet hem het maar toe, hij mocht dat wel omdat hij me al dit lekkers had gebracht. Het was het minste wat ik hem kon toestaan.   
Ik kon hier wel aan wennen. Eindelijk eens wat aandacht.  
De andere groene wezentjes waren klaar met de kamer op te ruimen.

"Dobby, kom!", zei die met het groene gordijn rond zich nijdig. "We hebben werk in de keuken!"

Het vriendelijke groene wezentje zuchtte triest en aaide me nog een keer over mijn kop.

"Pas goed op jezelf, uil van Harry Potter.", zei hij tegen me.

Ik kraste als een soort van bedankje en dat leek hem blijer dan ooit te maken.

Met een grote glimlach liep hij naar de deur.

"Tot nog eens, uil van Harry Potter!"

Hij deed de deur achter zich dicht.

Wie was die Harry Potter toch maar? Ik had geen zin om erover te denken, dus besloot ik terug te keren naar de grote zaal om te wachten op meester vieroog. 

Ik fladderde door het raam van de grote zaal naar binnen en zocht naar mijn meester. De zaal was zo goed als leeg. Het was nog niet middag. Ik zag de heks zitten en fladderde tot naast haar. Ze keek amper op van haar dikke boeken. Ik kraste en ze keek me geërgerd aan.

"Wees stil, Hedwig!", begon ze geïrriteerd. "Ik heb nu geen tijd voor spelletjes! Deze berekeningen zijn veel te moeilijk! Ik kan niet gestoord worden."

Spelletjes? Wie zei dat ik spelletjes met haar wou spelen? Ik was gewoon aan het wachten tot mijn meester de brief nou eens kwam halen.

De zaal werd langzaamaan voller en uiteindelijk kwam ook mijn meester binnen, gevolgd door de vuurtoren. Ze leken allebei nogal moe. 

"Wat is er?", vroeg de heks toen ze naast haar plaats namen.

Mijn meester vieroog zuchtte.

"Harry heeft weer eens de kaart van de dood getrokken.", grinnikte de vuurtoren, waarna hij met opgefokt hoge stem verderging. " 'O Harry, de kaarten liegen nooit! Je moet dringend je levenswijze veranderen!'"

De heks grinnikte en meester vieroog glimlachte flauwtjes.

"Ach kop op Harry. Hoe vaak heeft ze dat nou al niet gezegd? Drie, vier keer? Je bent nog nooit gestorven."

"Je kunt het ook maar één keer.", merkte mijn meester vieroog op.

"Ik geloof er niets van.", hield de heks star vol. "Ik heb jullie al zo vaak gezegd dat jullie dat vak veel beter hadden kunnen laten vallen, net als ik. Jullie hadden naar mij moeten luisteren en…"

"Hedwig is terug!", zei mijn meester opgewekt toen hij mij in het oog kreeg.

Oh, had hij dat nu pas door? Dat toonde alweer zijn interesse voor mij. Ik was sneeuwwit in een duistere zaal, en NU pas viel ik op?! Was ik weer niet belangrijk genoeg geweest?

Mijn meester bond snel de brief van mijn poot los en begon hem te lezen. 

"Ja het is van Sirius!", zei mijn meester stilletjes tegen de heks en de vuurtoren, maar tegelijk ook erg opgewonden.

De hondsman? Tuurlijk was het van de hondsman! Van wie anders? Hij had me geboden naar de hondsman te gaan, de vrek, dus kon het moeilijk een brief van de reus in zijn hutje zijn!

De heks en de vuurtoren probeerden mee te lezen. 

"Wat zegt hij? Wat zegt hij?", vroeg de vuurtoren nieuwsgierig.

"Jongeheer Wemel, ik hoop dat u niet uw straf vergeten bent?"

Ze keken alledrie op naar iemand die achter mij stond. Ikzelf keerde ook mijn hoofd en zag een kille duistere man staan. Ik keek terug naar mijn meester, en die verstopte snel zijn brief onder de tafel.

"Neen, tuurlijk niet professor Sneep.", zei de vuurtoren snel terwijl hij even rood als zijn haar werd. "Vanavond om zeven uur."

"Inderdaad.", sneerde de man terwijl hij vol argwaan naar mijn meester keek. "Wat verstop je daar, Potter?"

"Niets professor.", zei mijn meester vieroog snel.

"Jawel Potter, ik zag je een papier onder de tafel verstoppen.

"Het is een brief professor."

"Moet ik dat geloven, geef hier?"

"Het is echt een brief! En u mag hem niet lezen!"

"Ik geloof je niet, Potter. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat je plannetjes zit te smeden."

De duistere man, die overigens ook erg sappig uitziende haren had, keek mijn meester dreigend aan. Hij mocht die brief niet krijgen! Die was voor mijn meester, niet voor hem!

"Geef die brief hier, of u mag samen met meneer Wemel de grote hal kuisen!"

"Wel, dan kuis ik wel de grote hal met Ron, maar die brief krijgt u niet!"

"Accio brief!", riep de man.

De brief schoot de lucht in, de heks griste nog met haar handen erna, hij zweefde naar de open hand van de duistere man, ik spreidde snel mijn vleugels, vloog op, beet in de brief en vloog ermee naar boven, naar de ramen, naar de uilenvleugel. Zo snel als ik kon. Het beeld van de accio-oehoe spookte weeral door mijn hoofd, maar ik hoopte dat de duistere man niet zo een idee zou krijgen. Ja! Ik was door het raam! Snel vloog ik terug naar de kamer van mijn meester. 

Ik wachtte er een vijftal minuutjes toen meester vieroog, de vuurtoren en de heks plots de deur open gooiden en naar me heen renden. 

"Bedankt Hedwig!", riep de heks terwijl ze over mijn hoofd wreef.

"Je was fantastisch Hedwig!", glimlachte mijn meester tevreden.

"Koe zou dat nooit gedurfd hebben!", grijnsde de vuurtoren.

Ja tuurlijk zou Koe dat niet gedurfd hebben, de kip die hij is! Ik had de brief voor mij op het raamkozijn laten vallen, en mijn meester vieroog, de vuurtoren en de heks bogen zich over de brief en lazen hem zonder een woord te zeggen. De vuurtoren sprong als eerste weer recht. 

"Ik moet nu echt gaan. Als ik te laat ben bij Sneep…"

"Je hebt gelijk Ron.", knikte de heks. "Hij is nog steeds niet bekomen van daarnet… Zeg niets over de brief van Sirius!"

"Geen nood, ik zal zwijgen.", zei de vuurtoren vastberaden. "Als die klojo ook maar één ding vraagt over die brief…"

"Dan zeg je niets!", zei mijn meester waarschuwend.

De vuurtoren knikte en glimlachte weer, en verliet de kamer met een idiote grijns. 

Zodra hij weg was, draaiden de heks en meester vieroog zich weer naar mij.

"Ik kan je niet genoeg bedanken Hedwig!", zei mijn meester vieroog.

"Kun je je voorstellen wat Sneep zou hebben gedaan als hij die brief had kunnen lezen? Je zou zeker en vast van school afgestuurd zijn!"

"Jij ook trouwens."

"Oh ja? En waarom dat?"

"Jij was ook medeplichtig.", grijnsde mijn meester.

De heks moest ervan blozen.

"Nou, ik ga maar eens verder doen met mijn huiswerk van Voorspellend Rekenen. Professor Vector heeft écht veel werk op gegeven! Amuseer je nog Harry!"

"Dag Hermelien!"

De heks verliet de kamer en meester vieroog draaide zich naar mij. 

"Wil je terug naar de uilenvleugel?", vroeg meester vieroog aan mij.

Neen! Liefst niet! Niet naar Koe! Snel kroop ik op mijn meester zijn arm. Hij lachte.

"Het is al goed, blijf maar hier. Je hebt het verdiend. Je hebt echt ons hachje gered daarstraks! Je bent een held!"

Mijn meester zette me terug op het raamkozijn en ik kon me niet behelpen te grijnzen. Niet dat je een uil ooit al hebt zien grijnzen, maar we doen het wel, o ja, zeker en vast! We grijnzen, we luisteren, we denken… Niet echt wat jij van ons verwacht, of wel? Nou ja, hoe je het ook draait of keert, een uil zijn is een hondenleven. En af en toe heb je eens een goed moment. En daar moet je van genieten.

Die avond bleef ik lekker bij meester vieroog op de kamer. Niet echt een heldenbeloning, maar mij hoor je niet meer klagen! 

_________

THE END

_________

**Zozo… Mijn allereerste kortverhaal ooit. Zelf verkies ik toch wel lange verhalen en romans om te schrijven, want ik hou van plots en intriges en zo, en hier heb je er dus geen (of toch maar heel weinig). Toch hoop ik dat jullie het leuk vonden en hebben genoten.  
Laat me weten wat je ervan vond.**

**Veel groetjes**

**Jessie******


End file.
